


OH MY LOVE (PWP)

by ARRRTIFICIAL



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARRRTIFICIAL/pseuds/ARRRTIFICIAL
Summary: 新手发车，浴室play





	OH MY LOVE (PWP)

（没有合适的BGM推荐，想听的话其实这个也还不错(？）http://music.163.com/m/song?id=481000109&userid=558854617  
（格式我真的懒得再编辑一次了。。。

I told my love,  
I told my love,  
I told her all my heart,  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,   
Ah! She did depart.  
我告诉了她，告诉了她，  
将爱意全部倾诉，  
颤抖着，哆嗦着，惊惧害怕，  
啊！她真的离开了。

—— William Blake Love's Secret

一股股水汽蒸腾而起，在橙色的暖灯光下翻滚，给一旁的镜子蒙上一层薄纱。水流从淋浴头中撒到相拥的两具躯体上，描摹出他们的线条，缓缓汇入浴缸，又伴随着两人亲吻的节奏如海浪般涌过浴缸边缘，漫向地面。  
V的双臂从另一人的腋下穿过，搭在他的肩上——就像他那两只蓝莹莹的鬼爪一样。而Nero右手扶住怀中人不断翕动的两片蝴蝶骨，身体慢慢前倾，另一只手揉捏着诗人过分柔软挺翘的臀肉，缓慢地向前挪动着膝盖，直到V的后背贴上了冰凉的墙壁。  
“嘶——”与此同时胶着的四片唇分开了，黑发的那位禁不住抽了口凉气。刚被热水烫到泛红的皮肤在感受到温度变化的那一刻便抗议起来，他猛地打了个寒战。

犬类垂下眼眸，安抚性地抚摸着怀里的人，将自己的额头抵上他的，伸手把黑色的发缕别到他的耳后，动作比修理 Blue Rose 最精细的部件时还要轻柔。

V轻笑了一声，“继续。我又不是什么娇弱的瓷娃娃。”

猎人似乎从那话语中体会到一丝挑衅的意味。

“可你之前确实碎掉过一次……”他有点儿委屈地小声辩解着，赌气似得偏过头叼住他的喉结，吮吸、舔舐、啃咬。当然这“啃咬”仅仅只是牙齿与皮肤的轻触，连牙印都没留下。

Nero战斗时总是喜欢占据主导地位没错，但面对自己的爱人，他总有无限的温柔。  
尤其是前戏部分。

被人以这样的方式“威胁”自己的要害，黑发的恶魔猎人不得不承认这又刺激又爽。他的大腿甚至为此轻轻颤抖起来。  
Nero的舌尖逐渐下移至锁骨上窝处，这里因为诗人的瘦削而更显突出。白毛的大狗似乎感到好玩，朝着那小小的凹陷吹了一口气，这引来了一阵低笑。

“You're a truly adorable dog，aren't you ？” 

一双手捧住了Nero的头，牵引着他向上，在湿透的黑发间找到诗人亮晶晶的唇亲吻上去，仿佛在祈祷救赎般虔诚。

是的，他就是他的救赎，他的归属，他的圣地，他的天堂。他们将对方从无尽的鲜血深渊中拯救出来，在肉体的接触中洗涤着彼此的灵魂，仿佛命中注定。

不得章法的吻却给两人带来了极大的欢愉，大狗的犬齿甚至不小心咬破了对方微微有些肿胀的下唇，他带着歉意舐去渗出的血丝，克制着闻到咸腥味道而沸腾的恶魔血液。  
V的人类躯体可经不起那一套。那会伤害到他的。  
开玩笑，伤害自己的爱人，伤害V？那还不如杀了他Nero。

可是理论上作为Vergil半身的V总是对这些身体的损伤不甚在意。

回归本身前的Urizen吃掉恶魔果实获得了力量，而人性的一面，V，在半个月的时间内“拥有”了虚妄的自我。

是的，虚妄。  
手杖被捅入新晋魔王胸膛的那一刻，黑色的诗人抛弃了世界，世界也抛弃了他。

但白色的猎人没有。

于是第二次被分割出来的他不再像曾经那样绝望无助，他不再属于Vergil，他在Nero真挚而热烈的爱意中以及这个可以被称为“家”的地方成长出了只属于他自己的，名为“V”的灵魂。

而V尤其喜欢他的Nero在他身上留下些印记。  
疼痛与鲜血象征着他生命的律动，证明了他存在的真实。

伴随着亲吻的深入和唇舌与手指的相互触碰，两根紧贴在一起的性器愈发硬挺，与此相反V的腰却逐渐瘫软。不大的浴室里粗重的呼吸声紊乱起来，察觉到变化的Nero恋恋不舍地松开了怀抱，情欲的炙烤已经让他的声音变得沙哑。  
“V，坐下来靠住浴缸。”

重新被热水和恋人包裹起来的感觉让诗人的嘴角不自觉上扬，仅剩的理智与水一起溢出缸外。

V笑了。

My boy ，抓紧我，占有我，填满我，永远、永远也不要放开。

他张了张唇，但白发的男孩抢先弯下腰，在V说出“操我”之类甚至可能更过火的话前堵住了那张一激动就胡说八道的嘴。

他们第一次做的时候，Nero根本没有想到，平时总是念着诗的那两片好看的嘴唇竟然会吐出那样不知羞耻的语句，一个个单词灼得大男孩脸上快要“滋滋”冒起烟来 。

该说一句“真不愧是Vergil压抑多年的人性”么。

刚认了爹没多久的24岁恶魔猎人赶紧把这个关于自己老父亲的糟糕想法赶出脑海。草草草。

这次的亲吻没有持续太久，Nero很快撑起身子，视线对上身下人的双眸。

刹那间男孩感觉自己就要溺死在那盈满爱意与欲望的茶绿色湖泊里。  
湖泊突然向他凑近了——V在他的唇上轻啄一下，

“What're you waiting for .”

回过神的崽子露出虎牙笑了，  
“Got it , my beauty.”

接着那两颗虎牙就在诗人的颈侧、锁骨以及胸口磨蹭，围住粉嫩的乳尖挑逗，后者被狩猎者呼出的热气刺激得微微颤抖起来。  
随着拨弄慢慢变成嫣红色的乳首被两颗尖尖的犬齿包围拉扯，它们的主人终于忍不住叫了一声。  
察觉到古怪的始作俑者停下了，“怎么了，我弄疼你了？”  
V有些哭笑不得：“我怕痒。”  
看到崽子露出微妙表情后他赶忙补了一句，“但是我很喜欢这样。只是……别停下。”

本就缺乏耐心的Nero把注意力又转回了眼前的性爱上，在这之前他还是小小地好奇了一下，自己的恋人本来就没多少肉又有多少都是痒痒肉？下次V再沉迷读书不好好理他他就要试验一下了。

湿热的吻沿着黑色文身缓慢向下，银色的头颅钻入了水下，肩膀处唇舌离开皮肤后留下的唾液凉凉地蒸发，水下的则与热水混在一起难以再次察觉。沉浸在快感中的诗人哪能猜到对方的小心思，他甚至闭上了眼睛体会这触碰，失去视觉反馈让男孩的每一个亲吻都增添了一丝神秘感，快感更是加倍。  
所以V在他的小诗人感觉到柔软的舌头与口腔包裹住时差点直接射了出来。Nero甚至含了一口水给他口交，热水的流动挤压动带来了崭新的快感体验。这太刺激了。

虽然并没有射精，但是小东西的反应还是被颇为敏锐的Nero感觉到了，猎人吐出几个气泡，略带满足与自豪得更加卖力起来。他甚至用上了那两只鬼爪来撸动他的V。  
蓝色透明的鬼爪不像半魔人的身体那样火热，在它们冰凉且缺乏实质感的触碰下一向优雅的黑发诗人都忍不住挺起腰来。  
他们之前也不是没用过这恶魔零件做过各种尝试，只是每次都玩得很爽总会让人把持不住。这次大概也不会例外。

留意着对方反应的Nero适时地给V来了个深喉——他把嘴里多余的水直接喝了下去。吞咽时的挤压将V瞬间带上高潮，刚被吐出来的小东西立刻就缴械在了其中一只鬼手里。

贴心的男孩浮上来安慰性地凑过去给了诗人一个热乎乎的吻。

哦你可真可爱。

两人的心里都这么想着。

再次从那饱满厚实性感美丽怎么吹都不够的双唇上抬起头来的男孩死死盯着恋人的眼睛，蓝色带金的眼瞳里都是“我他妈恨不得肉体做爱的时候再用眼神操到你脑子深处搅和”的热烈渴望。他把鬼手举到V的鼻子前，掺了水的乳白色液体在半透明的荧光手里晃荡。  
“我的。”  
液体的主人对这孩子气的占有欲一时间竟不知该如何回应。  
他也没说不是他的啊……这半魔人劲一上头某人心智就急速退化啊……

紧攥成拳头的鬼爪伸入了水下径直抹上V的屁股揉捏试探，Nero也潜了下去似乎是准备开始做扩张工作。  
突然湿淋淋的头又从水里钻出来，再次压制住魔性的男孩这次两只手绕到了黑发诗人脑后。

“？”

一缕缕散落滴水的发丝被轻柔地拾起来拢在恶魔猎人手里，“……好了这样就会轻松很多吧。”一个小辫在诗人后脑勺上长了出来。

天气转热后，V的黑色半长发就有些烦人了，要不就是把人捂出一脖颈汗，要不就是粘在脸边甚至跑进嘴角。贴心又居家的Nero从女孩子们那里讨来两根橡皮圈，时刻套在手腕上给恋人提供方便。

只是少女系的发绳引起了Vergil半身的嫌弃，甚至后来Nero买来了黑色的V也很少用到它们。不过Nero一直把它在带身边，今天总算是派上用场了。

好在这次V并没有再次表示不满，或者说，他的注意力全在已经挤入他后穴的鬼手上，无暇顾及其他了。  
指爪粗于常人的鬼手一节节埋进紧实的软肉中，浴缸里的水流趁着缝隙钻了进来，为已经高潮过一次的身体提供了充分润滑，而鬼手攥住的精液早已融进了热水，Nero索性直接插入第二根鬼手手指。  
由纯粹的魔力化成的鬼手在主人的示意下不再硬如铁石，平时能撕裂恶魔外壳的利爪此刻在V的身体中变幻着形状刺激着每一个敏感带，热水、魔力和快感一起涌入诗人的后穴沿着脊椎直冲大脑，明明还只是扩张而已V却爽得几乎要停止思考。

在感觉到肠道肌肉收缩和磨蹭自己的双腿的频率同时迅速上升后Nero慢慢抽出鬼手。再不开始正餐某位黑发新晋恶魔猎人可是会咬人的。  
况且他也不舍得让恋人这么快就全射出来。

“我最近看的一本恶魔研究书上说，过于频繁的射精会导致体力衰弱,身体抵抗力免疫力下降,最重要的是导致记忆力减退,神经衰弱,失眠多梦,头昏脑胀等。况且V还那么瘦弱惹人怜……所以……你们小两口最好还是要控制性生活频率哟~”某位恶魔专家手里举着改锥边工作边“不经意”地向着靠在房车一边的Nero说道。  
“……嗯知道了——Wait，WHAT THE HELL？？！”日常忙于给大诗人用智能手机发情书（其实就是没话找话聊一聊比如“今天天气不错啊要不要出去逛”“刚把两只Nobody踩进地里你那边在忙什么呢”这种弱智语句的崽全然不知之前自己脸上露出的痴笑向Nico说明了一切并招来了特别关心，随口答应了之后大脑才消化起女机械师话语中的实际含义。

深棕发的女孩无视对面的中指笑弯了腰。众所周知恋爱和网络让人变傻，两者叠加更是智商收割机。

不过还有什么能比看两个半魔人谈恋爱更让人上头的么哈哈哈。

有。四个半魔人一起谈恋爱。

笑着笑着Nico突然不笑了，她想起那天回事务所见到的情形，自己一直崇拜着的传奇恶魔猎人和他亲爱的哥哥发出了怎样荡气回肠千转百折震耳欲聋动人心魄的叫床声。

于是被气到脸都皱到一起的崽子就那么看着Nico的笑容逐渐扭曲，紧接着女孩脸上的表情变得恶心到令人发指。

“呼……Nero……你居然……走神” V调整着呼吸喘着气，然后拉过崽子的一只胳膊直接在小臂上咬了一口。  
“嘶——”强忍着没“嗷”一声叫出来的Nero只能倒抽一口冷气，小声辩解着“我不是我没有”。他可没胆子把恶魔专家的原话告诉V。

好在V只是半开玩笑半嗔怪罢了，诗人把自己原本搭在浴缸边缘的双腿收回来，伸入水中盘在了Nero的腰后，脚后跟蹭着男孩的尾骨和脊椎。“Quick ，or leave.”

今天的V怎么就这么急躁呢……  
Nero忍不住想到了不久前无意中看到的“产前抑郁症”。

不对这什么跟什么……

看到这么主动的恋人本来应该高兴都来不及的……

背后的双脚搅动着水波，催促着男孩快点动作，有些变凉的水一下下拍打着他的后腰处，Nero伸出胳膊搭在V腰部两侧，稳住了黑发诗人的身体，两只鬼手抓住浴缸边缘支撑自己，缓缓向前挺腰。  
身下动作的同时Nero再一次吻上了V，这次两人都闭上了眼睛，让自己的世界只剩下对方。  
不如人愿的是由于水的阻力等各种不知名原因，小Nero在大诗人的屁股上戳了好几下都没能找到正确入口，多次尝试后它的前端好不容易顶入了V的后穴，早就等待已久的诗人从胸腔里发出一声低吟，小腿猛地在Nero的背后向中间收紧，没想到这一下让本就只有后半边屁股着力而重心不稳的V直接失去平衡贴着浴缸底部的白瓷向前哧溜过去。  
紧接着诗人富有弹性的柔软臀部就结结实实地撞上了Nero的胯骨。  
哦，当然，后者的性器也就狠狠顶进了前者的肠道直抵直乙交界处。V昂过头大叫了一声，也不知是因为疼还是爽。  
还好水起了缓冲作用不然两人非得摔成一团。

稳住身体后两人的脑袋里都是一片空白，被快感和痛感双重夹紧的V更是出现了轻微耳鸣，他下意识绞紧了肠壁，Nero吃痛手在他的腰间掐出了红痕他都没意识到。

回过神的崽子立马撒了手换成鬼爪托住了V的屁股，看着恋人身上蔓延的红痕懊悔得只想用Punch Line 给自己一拳。

V本就是易留淤青的体质，而且他没有半魔人的恐怖自愈恢复能力，每次两人做过后布满黑色纹身以及没有纹身的白皙皮肤上总会有大大小小的痕迹，看得Nero心疼得总忍不住揪头发。

双眼重新找到焦距的V看着男孩有些扭曲的脸庞勾起嘴角笑了，他牵住半魔男孩的一只手放在唇上吻了吻。“别担心，我很喜欢你这样做。”

Nero一时间不知道V的“这样”指的是什么。

一向细心体贴的男孩在一秒半后释然了，V有没有在逞强他还是能看出来的。  
于是半魔人弯下腰在黑发恋人的嘴角轻啄一口，又把气息吐在他的耳边，“抱紧我。别再滑下去了。”

而V以一口咬在Nero肩膀的肌肉上作为回应。  
当然这次可比上次轻多了，以至于被咬的人都忍不住笑出声来。  
Nero再次抱紧身下的人，胸腔的震动从一具躯体传到另一具躯体上，温度和爱意也是。

暖橙色的灯光，打着旋儿上升的水汽，摇晃的波纹，浴缸里的水“哗哗“地跟随被包裹的两人律动，低沉而肆意的喘息、呻吟、叫喊拥抱着本就不多的空气，抵死缠绵。

就像他们一样。

“啊……Nero……Nero……Look at…… me……”黑发恋人呼喊着男孩的名字，大张着嘴呼吸，像一条搁浅的鱼。

他确实搁浅了，能救他的只有一人。

“V……我在……”同样感觉到缺氧的半魔人也大口喘息着回应V，男孩紧紧盯着对方，仿佛自己的视线被扯住一般不能也不肯离开。听说大脑供氧不足进行活动会产生酒精，Nero把那归为自己头晕和上头的罪魁祸首。

水流带来的阻力让Nero也累得不轻，他引以为傲的体力也消耗得差不多了，但男孩还是控制着自己的节奏，每一次进出都压过记忆中能让恋人大叫出声的那一点，再冲撞着直肠末端脆弱又敏感的黏膜。清水随着动作也在后穴中进进出出，搅散了涌出的肠液进而刺激着内壁。

诗人平时抑扬顿挫的声调此时早已支离破碎，沙哑地浪叫着、一遍遍呼喊着心中所爱之人的名字。

“NNNNNNeroooooo……哈啊……我爱你……啊……”被操出生理性泪水而泛着水光茶绿色湖泊闪动着名为“爱恋”与“渴望”的光。  
他曾想要被保护、被爱，脆弱的肉体与心灵吐露的真情多少是自己前身留下的遗憾，多少又是他这个影子求生的执念或是想要依赖和对“活着”的眷恋，V也分不清。  
但现在，他是一个完整的人，被保护着被爱着的人，爱人就在身边，身体不再破碎，他的时间还长，他们的故事才刚刚开始。  
这就够了。他心满意足。他们都是。

“V……！”心理和生理上的满足盈满了半魔人的心脏，Nero加快了下半身挺胯的频率，他感受着身下人的温暖与颤抖，在察觉到V潮期到来不断收缩着内壁时再一次撞进恋人的身体，然后顶在深处射了出来。

视觉恢复后的V才发现自己模糊间看见的“大海”是Nero的眼睛，那对浅蓝色的眼瞳还在向自己不断靠近。水下撑在缸底的手被另一只更加暖和的手掌覆盖，V向前倾斜身子先一步贴上Nero的薄唇，在换气的间隙诗人又一次重复道“我爱你，Nero”。  
“我知道。”他的男孩捧起他的脸。

“我也是。”

  
I told my love,  
I told my love,  
I told HIM all my heart,  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,   
Ah! HE DID KISS ME .


End file.
